


According to Prophecy

by Merit



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prophecy said a man of Earth and a man of Krypton had to fuck otherwise the world would end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Prophecy

Kon listened to the explanation – he did! – but to be honest it mostly went through his ears as science mumbo jumbo. Tim finally secluded him and explained it to him again. Once again, science mumbo jumbo and possibly some magic.

It didn’t help that they were apparently in one of the examining rooms in the Batcave. It looked well used, which depressed Kon a bit, especially the well stocked medicine cabinet. He thought he got the point, no matter how much Tim was blushing and spluttering.

“So we have to fuck, right?” Kon asked, leaning back in his chair. It creaked warningly but Kon ignored it. What was the point of being able to fly if you couldn’t live dangerously sometimes?

Tim gave him a very pointed look. “Yes,” he said through gritted teeth. “That is the crux of what I said.” Tim sat down, which was a relief from his constant pacing and neatly arranged his cape around him. Kon was still getting used to the Red Robin uniform. He thought he preferred a domino mask over the cowl.

“Well,” Kon said, drawing out the word because it seemed to rile Tim up and it was easy to fall back on old habits. “I suppose if we must,” he said.

“Can you take this seriously?” Tim hissed, his shoulders drawing up.

“I am,” Kon said honestly. “It isn’t how I’d like to fuck you, I was thinking something a little less sterile,” he gave the room a disapproving glare, “But apparently the world will end if a man of Krypton and a man of Earth do not fuck tonight. And we will die at first light before everyone else. Painfully. Prophecies are strange,” he added, rubbing his chin.

“Yes,” Tim said absently. “How would you like to fuck me?”

“Oh you know,” Kon said waving a hand around. Tim followed it like a cat with a toy. “Candles, silk bed sheets, something romantic.” He sighed. “I understand that Clark is married, but it would have been nice if he was in the room.” Tim seemed to bristled so Kon hastily added. “But with someone else! I don’t know. Batman. They seem to go way back.”

“They’re just allies,” Tim said automatically but he seemed a little unnerved. “Um. Candles. Silk sheets?”

“You’re more of a cotton blend, guy?” Kon asked, he shrugged and Tim followed the movement intently. “I would manage. I imagined there would be a bigger lead up, so I could plan around your sheet preferences.”

“Of course,” Tim said weakly.

“But I suppose this will do,” Kon said regretfully, shaking his head. “Because we’re saving the world and all.”

“Yes,” Tim said and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked like he was about to say something before he started looking at his hands. He had taken off his gloves, cowl and utility belts and twitched probably because he thought there was already too much skin on display. “We have to fuck to save the world,” he said. Kon picked up a slightly hysterical edge.

“If it wasn’t September I would have thought it was an April Fool’s joke,” Kon said as he removed his t-shirt. After looking around the room and totally not avoiding looking at Tim’s face he folded it and put it on a bench.

“Folding?” Tim asked, voice dry. He was also closer than a moment ago.

“The Kent’s are raising me well,” Kon said, grinning. Tim nodded and stepped forward. They were now chest to chest though Kon thought it was a little unfair that he was naked up top while Tim was still wearing his costume. “So,” Kon said, reaching out and nearly but not quite touching Tim. “Are you ready?”

Tim closed his eyes and stood still for a few moments and then nodded. “This isn’t how I imagined it either,” he said. “I never wanted Batman so close.” Which, yes, was an extreme boner but Kon would take one for humanity. “But yes, I’m ready.”

They stood staring at each for nearly a minute. Kon muttered, “Fuck it,” and leaned it and gently pressed his lips against Tim. Tim didn’t move for a second before he tentatively started to kiss Kon back. His lips were dry and a little chapped, so Kon licked Tim, swift and teasing just in case Tim didn’t like it. Tim actually _giggled_ and sagged against him.

“I wanted to do this,” Tim said and when Kon looked down his eyes were screwed shut.

“Yeah,” Kon said, “Me too.” And Tim relaxed. Just a bit. Tim’s hand crept around Kon till it was resting on his lower back, two of his fingers resting against Kon’s warm flesh.

“I just don’t want the whole world to be riding on us fucking tonight,” Tim said, his opened his eyes and shrugged. “I never wanted anything riding on my sex life other than my future sex life.”

“Yeah,” Kon said, brushing his lips against Tim’s forehead softly. “Me too.”

Tim laughed, nervous and shaky. “But I suppose if the whole fucking world is resting on this, we should fuck.”

Kon nodded. “We can always do it right another time,” he said and simply watched Tim.

“There’s that,” Tim said. Tim took a deep shuddering breath and then kissed Kon. It was a little desperate, a little sad.

“It’ll be ours next time,” Kon said, murmuring the words against Tim’s lips. “Just ours. But we should at least try to have fun, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tim said and fingers gripped at Kon. Kon hissed and pressed a thigh between Tim’s legs.

Tim just raised an eyebrow. “I have a Kevlar cup,” he said, “Top of the line.” And they both grinned at each other.

“Hey,” Kon breathed, running his hands up and down Tim’s sides. “So. You wanna get rid of this? Your armor is actually a bit pointy.”

“Sorry,” Tim said and twisted, leaving Kon’s mouth dry, and removed the top half of his uniform. “That better?”

“Much,” Kon said, not caring how high his voice went. Clearing his throat, he placed his hands on Tim’s waist and his eyes went dark when Tim shivered against his touch. “And the rest?” Tim gave him a dry look before his hands went to Kon’s jeans.

“I think it is your turn, Kon,” Tim murmured, breath soft against the curve of Kon’s ear. Tim’s fingers were nimble and he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Kon. Reaching into Kon’s boxers, Tim only gave him one stroke before leaning back and looking thoughtful.

“Is something wrong? Because I’ve had no complaints,” Kon grinned, watching the smirk on Tim’s face with glee.

Tim ran a finger down Kon’s cock, he was only half hard but he was still poking through the slit in his boxers. “Don’t you think you should get rid of the rest of your clothes? It would make things so much _easier_.”

Kon laughed and nodded. He started pushing down his jeans when Tim coughed. “Um. You might want to take your boots off first?”

Boots. Right. He toed them off and tore off his socks as well when Tim sniffed. He supposed Tim didn’t share his fantasy of sexy socks and pretty stockings. Getting into the mood, he swayed his hips and hooked his fingers through the jean loops. Tim leaned back and hid his smile behind his hand.

“You like what you see?” Kon asked, trying to be funny, trying to make this _fun_ , and ducked his gaze and looked at Tim through lowered lashes.

“Always,” Tim said and looked immediately like he wanted to retract it.

“Me too,” Kon said, not looking away from Tim.

Tim swallowed. “You should take off those jeans, Kon,” he said thickly and palmed his dick though Kon wasn’t sure how much he could feel through Kevlar. He could still tell it was getting hard and Kon grinned with satisfaction.

“Yeah,” Kon said, quickly pushing his jeans and boxers down and kicked them away. He didn’t bother folding them this time. When he looked up, Tim was shoved his Red Robin boots away and hand his fingers tucked into his leggings. He had a light blush dusting his nose and cheeks. “Did you want help with that, Tim?”

Tim looked up, startled and then tentatively, nodded.

Kon walked forward, slowly and dropped to his knees. His cock bobbed with the movement and Tim licked his lips. “Maybe later,” he said, grinning up at Tim. He shooed Tim’s fingers away and kissed the skin just before the leggings started. Tim gasped, his hands grasped the air fruitlessly for a second before resting on the back of Kon’s neck. The leggings were tight and as Kon pulled them down, pausing to kiss, bite or lick, he wondered how Tim even managed to get them _on_.

Tim’s dick eventually popped out and Tim hissed when the cool air hit his overheated flesh. Kon supposed he could continue pulling down Tim’s leggings, or he could thoroughly examine Tim’s cock. It was warm, already so hard, and Kon sucked hard on Tim’s cock. Tim’s fingers dug into his shoulder. Kon grinned and buried his face in the junction between Tim’s thigh and his cock and breathed in deep.

“You smell good,” Kon said, grinning up at Tim.

“That’s so cheesy!” Tim gasped and then Kon swallowed him, his hand at the base of Tim’s dick, pumping steadily in beat with his sucking. “And that was mean,” Tim said through clenched teeth.

“Are you going to punish me?” Kon joked, giving Tim’s dick a kiss and smiling winsomely up at Tim.

“Maybe another time,” Tim muttered and stepped back from Kon. “You’re taking too long,” he said and pushed his uniform down to his ankles in one smooth movement. He shoved them into a corner, eyes dark, as he looked at Kon.

“My mistake,” Kon breathed, leaning back on his heels and taking in the glorious sight of Tim Drake _naked_. They should have done this sooner, he thought. Then they wouldn’t have so much anxiety about fucking now. They would have just shrugged their shoulders and called it a Tuesday night but with added world saving. Maybe if he hadn’t died. “We have time now. If you want.”

“Yes. Another _time_ ,” Tim said, eyes shadowing. “So. Did you want to fuck me or not?” And he tossed it out so casually Kon wasn’t prepared. That was how he was going to explain how his cocked bobbed involuntarily and he groaned heavily. “I’m going to take that as a yes,” Tim said, reaching out and – where had that lube come from? Damn, Bat people are sneaky – sliding a finger up his ass.

“Oh _Tim_ ,” Kon gasped. He grabbed his cock and started stroking it, licking his lips as Tim inserted another finger. “You’re so hot like this.”

Tim smiled, a bit self deprecatingly and shook his head. He bit his lip but a small moan emerged anyway.

“You’re hitting it, aren’t you?” Kon said thickly, “Making yourself so hot and wet for me. But you’re making yourself hard too, aren’t you? Tim, you’re going to come so hard,” Tim groaned and dropped his gaze, “Look at me, please. Because you’re so hot right now and I want to fuck you so badly, you’re just so _good_.”

“Well,” Tim said, taking his fingers out with a wet sound, “Since you asked so nicely.” He started to turn around but Kon stopped him so he could kiss him. He grasped both their dicks together and rubbed them together.

“You’re too good,” Kon said, as Tim sucked hard at his neck.

“Hmm,” Tim said, turning away and readying himself against the examining table. “Fuck me?”

“Yeah,” Kon said and lined himself up. At that moment saving the Earth was the last thing on his mind. They both moan when entered Tim. It felt so good, a warm rush flowing through his body and centering on his dick. He stopped half way there, breathing deeply. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Tim said tensely. “I just have a severe problem of _not being fucked._ ”

“Well if you say so,” Kon chuckles and thrust deeply into Tim. “That good?” He asked into the warm curve of Tim’s neck.

“I think you should shut up and fuck me,” Tim said, pushing back and squeezing around Kon’s dick. Kon groaned into Tim’s neck and started fucking him with short and shallow thrusts. Tim twisted around and kisses him, warm and wet and sliding to the side of his mouth as he thrust at exactly the right spot. “Ah, good!”

“Yeah,” Kon said, hand reaching around and stroking Tim’s dick. “I wanna feel you come, Tim. I want you to come so badly. Wanna make you feel so good.” His words came out slurred but he was pretty sure Tim understood his intentions.

Tim choked, leaning forward when he came with a shuddering gasp. Kon kept his hand loosely grasping Tim’s dick as he fucked Tim. Tim was lazily pushing back into his thrusts now, the motion so perfect that Kon soon followed Tim and came.

They stood there for a few moments, breathing heavily then Tim shifted on his feet and Kon shook his head. He pressed a wet kiss against Tim’s neck and with drew. Come dripped out of Tim’s ass and Kon couldn’t help but grin.

“Really?” Tim said, turning and giving him a disapproving stare that was completely ruined when he kissed Kon, a smile quickly replacing the frown.

“You look good,” Kon said, shrugging.

“Covered in come?” Tim asked, then rolled his eyes.

“Always,” Kon said and didn’t mind he was grinning sappily at Tim.

Judging from the smile on Tim’s lips and the blush infusing his cheeks, he didn’t mind either. But then his expression clouded and he looked down at the ground.

“This doesn’t have to change things,” Tim said, voice quiet. “I know this wasn’t that unusual for you. We can go back to be friends.”

“I want it to change,” Kon said honestly.

Tim grimaced. “Well. Yes. You’re entitled to that opinion. I’d prefer if we’d remain civil for any coordinating missions. Who knows, we might have the world resting on our shoulders again,” he added bitterly.

Kon couldn’t help but smile which made Tim glare at him. “I meant I want things to change because I think you’re cute and we could have something,” he said, rolling his eyes. “If you want, of course.”

Tim cleared his throat and looked three inches to the left of Kon’s ear. “Oh,” he said meaningfully.

“You were acting pretty stupid,” Kon teased, slinging an arm around Tim’s shoulder. “I basically confessed before.”

“I thought you were just reassuring me,” Tim said hesitantly.

“No,” Kon said, gaze warm. “I like _you_ , Tim Drake.” It was rare to see Tim smile like this, Kon thought. He kissed Tim and it was lovely, he only grimaced when their bodies touched and the sticky situation did not disappear romantically but instead dried awkwardly. “Yeah, I really hope you guys have a shower.”

Tim looked down at their come covered bodies and nodded thoughtfully. “We do. Want to make out in it?”

Kon knew there were probably Bat cameras in the showers – because Batman was creepy – but he smiled and nodded. There was a lot he would do for Tim.

Plus. Make outs.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo, for the space 'fuck or die'.


End file.
